Purikura (En la casa de los pringados)
by EasternHare
Summary: Desde hace algún tiempo a Tsukki le cuesta encontrar trabajo, Kiyoko se siente abrumada por las cosas que debe hacer para ganar dinero y Lev no tiene ni idea de qué hará cuando sus padres se cansen de mandarle dinero. Cuando Asahi, el sostén encónomico del hogar en el que viven los cuatro, pierde su empleo a Kiyoko se le ocurre una idea. KuroTsukki AsahiSuga KiyokoSaeko
1. I

**Haikyuu no me pertenece, y los personajes que hacen cameo en este fic pero son de otros mangas tampoco, en el caso de este primer capítulo son personajes de Kochikame...**

 **También hago disclaimer de las actividades delictivas cometidas en este fanfic, y de toda ideología implicita en el comportamiento de los personajes.**

* * *

I

En el aeropuerto de Seúl, allí estaban, él y Lev, con aquella rusa que había salido de la nada y no dejaba de mirar la bolsa de deporte que cargaba en el hombro. Morisuke veía como Lev la empujaba contra la cámara de aquel fotomatón de purikuras y colocaba su cabeza a la altura del pecho de ella. Le chapurreaba en ruso mezclado con inglés sobre lo típico de aquellas cajetillas de fotografías monas. Le irritaba hasta que su acento fuera tan japonés como el suyo y no entendía por qué estaban perdiendo el tiempo en aquel lugar.

— En Moscú no tienen de estas — se excusó Lev al ver la cara de su amigo que seguía sospechando de la falta de inocencia en aquella chica noble que había salido en su ayuda cuando no sabían cómo conseguir entrar y salir de Rusia sin dejar un rastro visible de su estancia.

— ¿Estás seguro de que no vamos a tener que pagarle por su ayuda? — le instó casi seguro de que la chica querría algo más que un recuerdo divertido de su estancia en Tokio y el sexo que había tenido con Lev durante el viaje —. Además, nuestro avión sale pronto, perdemos el tiempo.

Para dar el toque final a todo lo que decía, Morisuke se moría de ganas de quemar aquellos pasaportes falsos que ella les había proporcionado.

— Te digo que Svetlana es de fiar — le contestó su amigo en Japonés —, hablamos mientras volábamos de Taiwan a Moscú. Es buena, te lo digo de verdad.

— _Menya zovut Larisa_ — añadió ella mirando a Lev. Algo que había repetido desde que la habían visto por primera vez en aquel café de la calle Long Quan en Taipei, después se giró hacia Morisuke y lo repitió — ¡Larisa!

— Larisa no es dinero en ruso, eso te lo puedo asegurar — afirmó Lev —. No tienes de qué preocuparte.

Morisuke puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró. Lev para él era de esas personas de las que uno tiene que encargarse porque si no el mundo podía colisionar con el sol y desaparecer. Sentía una necesidad imperiosa de vigilarle y al mismo tiempo solo quería perderle de vista.

— Daos prisa — dijo mientras seguía pensando que aquella chica no podía ser de fiar. Se cruzó de brazos y esperó a que a que Lev y Svetlana terminaran de tomarse aquella foto con florecillas. Si la chica había estado viviendo en Taipei seguramente se podía haber hartado de hacerse purikuras antes de conocerles, pensó.

o0o

En Tokio, en la comisaría de policía del centro, la sala de interrogatorios principal tenía cola por un caso concreto. Solo una mesa y una silla, y un par de policías probando a descubrir qué podía saber Asahi Azumane. En la silla, el chico se mantenía en silencio totalmente agobiado por el calor del foco de luz que le habían puesto encima, y asustado por la presión de la situación y de aquellos dos hombres que le cosían a preguntas sin darle tiempo siquiera a contestar.

¿Tenía tiempo de inventar alguna mentira? Ni tan siquiera podía pensar en ello, dijera lo que dijera debía coincidir con lo que dijeran los otros, y no era posible, no si no hablaba con ellos antes. Se imaginaba ya en un traje naranja como en las películas americanas, totalmente incapaz de luchar para que sus compañeros de celda no le quitasen la comida. Rezaba para que por lo menos le tocase en una prisión con Tsukishima y Kuroo, ellos dos podían ser suficientemente intimidantes como para protegerle.

— Puedes decirnos la verdad, Azumane — decía uno de los policías, alto y con el cabello ondulado. Parecía modelo —. Si tus amigos te han forzado a ayudarles también es algo que puedas decirnos.

— ¡Nakagawa no metas la gamba otra vez! — le gritó el otro, más bien bajito y con mucho pelo en los brazos —. Este tipo debe ser el cabecilla, mira como tiembla. No te hagas el bueno con él, es obvio que desde el primer momento sabía qué hacía. Asato ha dicho que este estaba hecho un ovillo en el coche cuando le han hecho venir.

Asahi los miraba discutir con aprehensión. No podía abrir la boca, pero no sabía por cuánto tiempo le tendrían allí con aquella discusión de niños que se llevaban sobre si era culpable o no. Estaba clarísimo que sabían que él había infringido la ley deliberadamente, pero jugaban con su temple y estaban al borde de ganar. Aguantó unas ganas de llorar infantiles cuando aquel tipo peludo se le echó encima y le cogió de la camisa. "Los hombres de verdad no lloran, los hombres de verdad no lloran" se repetía en su mente.

— Kanikichi, déjalo ya — le cortó el alto cuando Asahi creía que le iba asestar un puñetazo. Había cogido a aquel loco peludo por el hombro y tiraba de él hacia atrás —. Así no conseguiremos una confesión y tendrás que responder ante el jefe de policia y atender a una demanda de este chico.

Después de aquello, el policia alto se llevó a Asahi, mientras el otro salió al baño. Cinco minutos de descanso y ambos volvían a estar allí. La diferencia residía en la silla central, el interrogado era Kei Tsukishima, que observaba a los dos policias con cierta diversión personal por sus características físicas. El alto le parecía guapo y casi sacado de una revista de moda, y el otro su antitesis total como sacado de un manga de humor para niños.

— Tsukishima, ¿ha comprado en la tienda Aki-on en el barrio de Akihabara en los últimos tres meses? — preguntó el chico guapo con una amabilidad propia de comercial.

El chico no abrió la boca, límitandose a sonreír superficialmente, como si él fuera el chico de anuncio. Se imaginaba a Kuroo tensando las cuerdas de aquel tipo amable para ver hasta dónde podía llegar y le fastidiaba no poder presenciar su interrogatorio.

— Tsukishima, mi intención es ayudarte — añadió el tipo a modo de psicólogo. Su antítesis se mantenía al margen, observándole con detalle, Tsukishima se figuraba que aquel era el juego típico de las películas, el guapo era el poli bueno y el gorila el poli malo.

— Investigador... ? — dijo Kei tratando de saber el nombre de aquel policia que parecía tan majo.

— Nakagawa — le ayudo el chico.

— Investigador Nakagawa — repitió para hacer clara su inclinación a dirigirse a él —.No voy a decir nada si no es en presencia de mi abogado.

Parecía ser que el gorila tenía intención de decir algo, pero Nakagawa le paró a tiempo. Recolocándose las gafas Tsukishima observó aquel detalle. Su suposición era que debía haber tenido problemas con Asahi, se rió para sí, de verdad le fastidiaba no poder ver qué pasaba con Kuroo en aquella sala de interrogatorios.

Minutos más tarde, después de mucha presión y de que aquel investigador tan guapo se llevara a su antítesis, le devolvieron a la celda de la que le habían sacado. Tsukishima solo esperaba que no hubiera cargos, porque un exconvicto siempre lo tenía más difícil para encontrar trabajo.

El siguiente en entrar en la sala de interrogatorios fue Tetsurou Kuroo, con el pelo hecho un desastre, media sonrisa y unas esposas a su espalda. Mientras andaba iba asegurándole a la chica que había abierto la puerta que las esposas eran una medida totalmente innecesaria.

— Gracias por traerlo, Ai — dijo el chico alto mientras notaba la mirada del moreno le repasaba con curiosidad.

La luz le dio en la cara a Kuroo que entrecerró los ojos a la vez que se sentaba en aquella incómoda silla de madera. La policía se marchó después de que él se sentara, y no sin haber coqueteado un poco con el que se quedaba allí. En la cabeza de Kuroo un montón de fantasías sobre si en aquella comisaría todos tendrían rollo entre ellos le hizo tener que aguantarse la risa.

Aquel chico guapo hablaba y decía cosas, pero no tenía muchas ganas de atender. Hasta dónde le llegaba el conocimiento, Kuroo sabía que no tenía que abrir la boca si no quería, y así pensaba hacerlo hasta que vió entrar al segundo policia en la sala de interrogatorios. Bajito y peludo, entraba con una tila en una taza y quejándose de Tsukishima.

El policía al que Kuroo había apodado el stripper, porque le pegaba más que ser un tipo serio dedicado a hacer cumplir la ley, le dió un codazo al otro para que no hablara de aquello, y el tipo se quedó mirando a Kuroo.

— Así que tú eres el cabrón que ha hecho que Ai y Mutsuko lo pasen mal en tu traslado — dijo el tipo con cierta molestia.

— No he hecho nada, solo me he resistido un poco y tal ve he hecho algún que otro comentario incómodo, nada personal — replicó con suficiencia. Lo cierto era que el pánico podía asaltarle porque sabía de sobra que si se buscaban pruebas las encontrarían, pero al mismo tiempo no quería dejarse intimidar ante una acusación tan repentina. El policía de la tila le miraba con odio, el striper se mantenía calmado —. ¡Eh, yo he visto una peli que se parece mucho a esto!¿Es ahora cuando me coméis la polla o primero suena algo de música y entran bailarinas o algo así?

— A ver chulito, a lo que vamos, no tenemos todo el día para tus tonterías — dijo el mismo policía. Estaba al borde de su límite, pero aguantaba sereno porque era consciente que tenía al jefe de policía en la sala de al lado —. ¿Has comprado algo en Aki-on en el último mes?

— Pues sí, resulta que se parece mucho a esa película que digo, Ahora mi amigo Bokuto entra por la puerta con un par de bailarinas de Striptease y los dos me la coméis — comentó ignorando la pregunta por completo —, sin dientes que duele.

El policía le tomó por la pechera, igual que había ocurrido con Azumane, y del mismo modo el otro más afable le sujetó. Le recordó que el jefe de policía estaba cerca y que no podían asumir una demanda y una investigación de asuntos internos.

No se permitió que la situación se alargara mucho más, puesto que tampoco sacaban nada en claro. Se llevaron a Kuroo de nuevo a la celda, recluido, y trajeron al último a interrogar. Kiyoko Shimizu.

Kiyoko iba con la cabeza hacia abajo y mirada seria, parecía que se mordía el labio y reprimía sus ganas de llorar aparentemente. Se sentó en la silla, e hizo obvia su incomodidad por quedarse con dos hombres a solas en la sala de interrogatorios. Respiró con dificultad y atendió al policía agraciado que se dirigió a ella con suavidad.

— Yo no he hecho nada malo, yo solo quiero tener una vida tranquila, casarme con un hombre que me quiera y criar a mis hijos lo mejor que pueda — dijo con la voz quebrada e ignorando por completo lo que le preguntaban. Sollozó superfluamente como si tuviera todavía quince años y le acabaran de romper el corazón —. Mis amigos tampoco han hecho nada, me he criado con Asahi desde pequeña y solo hay bondad en él, Tsuki y Kuroo pueden ser un poco retorcidos, pero ellos también son casi como de mi familia y nunca harían nada que infringiera la ley.

— Shimizu-chan, ¿me permites llamarte así? — dijo el policía de la sonrisa profident —, tienes que entender que hay que hacerte estas preguntas, nadie cree que seas culpable de nada —. Se sentó frente a ella y le hablaba con dulzura todo el tiempo —. Di, ¿Has comprado o alguno de tus amigos ha comprado en la tienda Aki-on de Akihabara en los últimos meses?

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó haciéndose la confusa, como si no entendiera por qué le preguntaban algo así si estaban investigando algún delito. Seguidamente negó con la cabeza, aún entre sollozos —. Puede que acompañara a Runa y a Yukie a mirar un regalo para Hitoka-chan a Akihabara, pero yo no compré nada porque bueno, no he tenido una buena racha con mi trabajo.

La chica se retiraba las lágrimas con los dedos, sin quitarse las gafas. Y seguía entre sollozos. Era cierto, cuando había ido a Akihabara con Runa y Yukie antes del cumpleaños de Yachi, no había podido hacer nada más que mirar y ofrecerse a pagar cuando tuviera trabajo. No todo iba a ser mentira, además estaba casi segura de que ninguno de sus compañeros había sido tan tonto como para gastar mucho en una misma tienda o en una misma zona. Solo ella se había dejado llevar en un momento de locura, pero no había sido en Akihabara, de hecho había sido en una tienda de Harajuku.

—No van a arrestar a Runa o a Yukie ¿verdad? — preguntó completamente agobiada en apariencia. Esperaba que lo que decía no les causara problemas a sus amigas, pero debía actuar con cautela respecto a sí misma y sus compañeros —. Solo compramos un ratón de ordenador y un disco de AK-48. Creo que Yukie pagó con tarjeta.

Los dos policías negaron con la cabeza. Se podía ver la frustración en la cara de ambos, y Kiyoko se sentía ligeramente incómoda con tener que hacer aquel papelón de la chica buena y victimista que se siente asustada por todo. Sí, le atemorizaba que las cosas fueran mal y acabaran todos pagando pena, pero no podía dejar que ese miedo se hiciera dueña de ella. Aunque odiara tener que hablar tanto y todas aquellas expresiones fueran tan exageradas y poco comunes en ella, debía hacerlo.

— Verá, Shimizu-chan, la dejaremos en la celda de nuevo, solo un rato más y después podrá marcharse — puntualizó el otro policía, el bajito, que no había dicho nada en todo el rato —. Ahora que sabemos que no ha hecho nada, no la retendremos mucho más, solo el tiempo de preparar los papeles que hay que preparar. No se preocupe, sus amigos saldrán tan pronto como podamos esclarecer este caso.

Ella se limitó a asentir. Seguiría de nuevo hasta su celda y se mantendría en aquel papel de chica buena aliviada ligeramente pero aún aturdida por la situación. Estaba preocupada por Asahi y los demás, pero no podía hacer nada más, no de momento. En cuanto saliera se encargaría de eliminar todas las pruebas que hubieran podido dejar detrás de sus actuaciones, pero primero tenía que hablar con Alisa para saber dónde estaba Lev.


	2. II

II

DOCE MESES ATRÁS

Los ojos de Azumane se posaban en Koshi, que se disponía a marcharse del local. Había hecho sus horas y el jefe no tenía cuentas que pasar con él, así que se marchaba a casa. No le miraba porque él se estuviera preparando para una sesión de sermón por parte de su superior, lo hacía porque siempre le había gustado.

Asahi Azumane no entendía cómo su excompañero de clase ahora trabajaba con él en una copistería del centro de Tokyo a pesar de sus estudios universitarios. Habían empezado a trabajar allí juntos después del bachillerato, y allí ambos seguían. A excepción de algo todo seguía igual, Sugawara se había sacado la carrera, Azumane no.

Tenía que admitirlo, a él no le interesaba lo más mínimo estudiar. Había tomado el bachillerato para que sus padres no le dieran la tabarra, o simplemente porque era lo que se debía hacer. No hizo exámenes de ingreso para ninguna universidad, y no estudió más allá de la preparatoria. Pero del instituto había sacado algo importante, a Sugawara.

Sugawara se mantenía siempre impasible, amable y genial. A veces creía que quería ser como él, pero sabía que lo que quería era nunca dejar te tenerle cerca. La forma en que olía incluso cuando necesitaba una ducha, o simplemente su forma de dar los buenos días de forma enérgica.

— ¡Hasta mañana, Asahi! — dijo sacándolo de su mente por un momento.

Se despidió y continuó esperando a que el jefe llegara. El hombre no venía casi nunca y solo repasaba la facturación una vez al mes para asegurarse de que habían llegado a plazos concretos. A veces se encontraba a si mismo pensando en dejar aquel trabajo, pero temía no encontrar más que situaciones más difíciles y jefes más agobiantes. Además estaba la parte en que él y Koshi se quedaban solos hasta tarde trabajando juntos. Aquella parte pesada del trabajo que tenía un resabor agradable en el fondo.

El señor Abe, el propietario no tardó en llegar. Apareció con un buenas tardes malhumorado y pasó hasta la zona de impresiones y diseño del interior, esperaba que Asahi le siguiera y así lo hizo.

— ¿Has visto las impresiones para el restaurante Miyamoto?

Asahi asintió y se dio cuenta del gran problema. La noche anterior él y Sugawara habían estado imprimendo las cartas de un restaurante que el hijo del dueño se había encargado de diseñar. Todo iba tarde porque el restaurante inauguraba pronto, y la decisión de quedarse había sido de Asahi que no se fiaba de que Akira, el hijo del señor Abe se quedará hasta tan tarde para hacer las impresiones. Aquellas cartas tenían una falta ortográfica, que ni Sugawara ni él habían podido deducir si era hecha a propósito o un error de Akira.

— Estuvimos hasta tarde para tenerlas todas hoy — admitió sintiendo que pronto le caería un rapapolvo y tendría que volverse a poner a imprimirlo todo.

— ¿Qué hay de este error abismal en el título? ¿ES QUE NO PODÍAN HABER LLAMADO AL CLIENTE PARA CONFIRMAR EL DISEÑO?

— Señor Abe, fue Akira quien se encargaba de ese detalle — puntualizó el chico tratando de ser lo más asertivo posible y exponer la situación —, Sugawara y yo estuvimos llamándole a él y al cliente pero no contestaron, asumimos que se trataba de un fallo cometido a propósito para el diseño llamativo que...

— ¿CÓMO VA ESTE ERROR A SER PARTE DEL DISEÑO? — exclamó pegando gritos y casi acobardando al chico de casi metro noventa —. Además le echas la culpa a Akira de un error que podías haber solucionado fácilmente. Me lo estás poniendo muy difícil para mantenerte en esta empresa, Azumane.

— Lo siento —. Bajo la cabeza avergonzado. Poco importaba si realmente se habían planteado cambiar el diseño pero tampoco tenían idea de dónde estaba el fichero concreto en que se encontraba el documento a capas. No tenía ningún sentido insistir, habían impreso mal un documento de un cliente importante y nada más podía hacer. Por no hablar de que el mundo se le caía encima al oír aquellas palabras referentes a un posible despido.

— Esta es la tercera vez que ocurre algo así — añadió el señor Abe tratando de sonar condescendiente pero siendo igual de cruel —. No te molestes en venir mañana.

Asahi levantó la cabeza angustiado. Se había disculpado y igualmente le echaba. No podía, no sabía qué iba a hacer. Aquel trabajo era la mayor parte de su vida, incluyendo el amor probablemente no correspondido de su amigo del instituto.

— Señor Abe, por favor, no volverá a ocurrir — rogó inútilmente mientras pensaba en cómo se lo diría a sus compañeros de casa.

Y no iba a volver a ocurrir, pues por mucho que pidió una oportunidad simplemente no debía volver al día siguiente. Volver a casa se le hizo un mundo. Tenían la suerte de no pagar alquiler, puesto que la casa era de los padres de Lev, pero igual había que pagar luz, gas y agua. Sin su trabajo difícilmente pasarían más de un mes sin morir de frío en invierno, y seguramente se arrancarían los pelos por la comida que le mandaba su madre a Kiyoko.

Entró como alma en pena por aquel recibidor oscuro en el que ni se habían molestado en poner una bombilla y pasó al salón. Tsukishima estaba pegado al ordenador, escribiendo una nueva carta de presentación para algún museo probablemente, Kiyoko hacía ganchillo sentada en el sofá y como de costumbre, Lev estaría durmiendo o fuera de casa.

— Buenas noches — dijo mustio y pensando en que tal vez quedaban restos de la comida que se había traído de casa de sus padres el fin de semana anterior. No quería tener que decirles sobre su despido, solo quería meterse en la cama y dormir hasta despertarse en otro día aburrido, solo coloreado por la presencia de Sugawara en el trabajo.

Kiyoko le miró y sonrió, y Tsukishima se limitó a saludar sin mucho énfasis tampoco, para volver seguidamente su cara a la pantalla del ordenador. Se trataba de un modelo de finales de los noventa que tardaba dos siglos en hacer cualquier chorrada.

Los muebles de la casa eran parecidos al ordenador, cosas viejas que los padres de Lev habían desechado a lo largo de sus vidas y los más nuevos todos sacados de la zona de basura por él y Kiyoko.

Se sentó en uno de aquellos sofás viejos, enfrente del ordenador y Tsukishima, y al lado del sofá en que se encontraba Kiyoko. Tenía un tupper de comida fría en las manos y jugueteaba con los palillos. Lo normal hubiera sido prepararse algo de arroz, pero le daba demasiada pereza hacer algo así con su estado de ánimo. Además, seguramente no quedaba arroz, porque nadie habría ido a comprar.

— Me han despedido de la copistería.

El anuncio del chico cayó como un jarro de agua fría sobre los dos ocupantes de la habitación. Si Asahi no trabajaba, solo contarían con que Lev se acordara de pagar las mensualidades a tiempo. Kiyoko miró a su compañero de piso completamente abrumada, no entendía qué podía haber ido mal y eso también le iba mal a ella.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? — preguntó Tsukishima también abrumado. Se pasaba el día tratando de conseguir un puesto en algún museo de historia natural, o en alguna excavación como arqueólogo, pero nada no le iba bien y dependía del dinero que le mandaban sus padres, que era poco, y de Asahi.

Azumane explicó lo ocurrido con detalle mientras veía como Kiyoko y Kei se lanzaban miradas extrañas que disimulaban cuando se fijaban en que reparaba en cualquiera de los dos.

— Por suerte a Tsukishima le han ofrecido un trabajo hace poco — dijo Kiyoko finalmente haciendo que el rubio suspirara y negara con la cabeza.

— No voy a aceptar ese trabajo — añadió el chico. La conversación hacía que Asahi mirara de un lado a otro como si se tratara de un partido de tenis —. No voy a dedicar mi talento a algo tan estúpido como enseñar historia a adolescentes idiotas.

— Es una escuela muy prestigiosa, deberías pensártelo — añadió la chica.

— Tal vez tú deberías ir a una de tus audiciones y trabajar de modelo de una vez como se supone que haces — recriminó Tsukishima seco y frío. Aquel tipo de palabras herían la sensibilidad de Kiyoko, ella no lo mostraba abiertamente delante de nadie, pero Asahi lo sabía y se sentía realmente agobiado en aquel momento — ¿Cuando fue la última vez que fuiste a una? ¿A los trece?

— Esperad, ¿Qué es eso de un trabajo de profesor en una escuela prestigiosa? — preguntó Asahi entre nervioso e incómodo por la discusión entre sus amigos.

— Yamaguchi le recomendaría y a duras penas tendría que hacer la entrevista y agradarle a la directora — explicó la chica —. Él es tutor de una clase y profesor de inglés, así que tiene muy buena reputación en el centro.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso? — preguntó curioso. Si él no estaba presente Tsukishima y Shimizu a duras penas se hablaban más de lo necesario. No era que estuvieran peleados, aunque a veces parecía que sí, era simplemente que sus caracteres chocaban.

— ¡Yachi! — Exclamaron los dos al unísono. Y es que claro, la antigua manager del equipo aún tenía contacto con la futura esposa del mejor amigo de Tsukishima.

La puerta se abrió casi al momento en que ambos terminaron de exponer que había sido Hitoka quien había puesto al corriente de la situación a Kiyoko. Era Lev que aparecía despeinado, mal vestido y con el único fin de sentarse en el sofá.

— Tengo hambre — dijo ignorando la situación incómoda que se vivía en el hogar en aquel momento.

— Han despedido a Azumane — atajó Tsukishima. Esperaba que el medio ruso se diera cuenta de que aquello significaba que iban a racionar los tupper de comida y ponerse de acuerdo para visitar a sus padres una semana del mes cada uno y así poder alargar la comida gratis. Plan que Tsukishima había expuesto en numerosas ocasiones pero que nunca era escuchado.

— A mí me acaban de atracar — rió el otro chico echándose hacia atrás en el sofá. Su carcajada parecía genuina, como si realmente fuera divertido —. Aunque en realidad me había gastado la mitad del dinero que me dio mi hermana esta semana.

Kiyoko y Asahi miraban a los otros dos creyendo que era todo mentira, un show. Una artimaña para asustarles y que no tuvieran que comportarse como los adultos del hogar. Tsukishima apagó el ordenador, temiendo que la factura se hinchase demasiado aquel mes si seguía tratando de hacer algo cuando en realidad sabía que en parte perdía el tiempo mandando todos aquellos currículum.

— Hagamos dinero falso — dijo Kiyoko después de un corto silencio y de que Lev le arrebatara el tupper de comida fría a Asahi. Nadie dijo nada, y es que nadie esperaba una solución a sus problemas como aquella y menos de Shimizu —. Lo digo en serio, tú Asahi sabes de papel, Tsukishima puede pedir ayuda a Kuroo para la falsificación del dibujo, Lev puede blanquearlo con ayuda de su hermana, y supongo que algo podemos hacer los demás. Si le pido a Yukie las maquinas detectoras del supermercado en que trabaja su prima podemos intentar conseguir que no pite, o que los rotuladores no pinten el papel que usemos tampoco. No será fácil, pero tenemos tiempo ¿no?

Todos miraron a la chica en aquel discurso, más largo que ninguno que hubiera hecho nunca antes en su vida. Tal vez sí podían hacer dinero falso. No les serviría para pagar la luz y el gas hasta que no estuviera introducido en el mercado, pero podían intentarlo.

— Creo que Yaku conoce a unos Yakuza... — empezó a decir Lev sin terminar su frase porque no sabía bien cómo.

— ¿Estáis seguros de que podemos hacer algo así? — preguntó aún algo trastornado por que una idea como aquella saliera de la mente de Kiyoko —. Yo no quiero llamar a Kuroo.

— Podríamos intentarlo ¿no? — sugirió Asahi, quien se ruborizó al notar como las miradas de los otros tres se posaban el él al decirlo.

— Puedo llamar yo a Kuroo — añadió Lev encogiéndose de hombros —. Y siempre puedo dibujar yo, si os fiáis de mí.

Shimizu se empezó a reír tontamente, Asahi y Lev no tardaron en acompañarla en aquella risa ridícula. Mientras tanto Tsukishima les miraba entre pasmado y absorto en su pensamiento. Iban a hacer dinero falso en vez de buscar trabajo como se suponía que hacían las personas normales.

* * *

 **Debo admitir que este fic tiene mucho dialogo... y es que en principio lo imaginé todo más como una película que como un fic. (AKA quería hacer un guión de peli pero no tengo los medios para llevarlo a cabo ni nada, así que...)**

 **A todos los que habéis dedicado tiempo para leer, muchas gracias! Cualquier duda comentario o queja es bien recibida.**

 **bye**


	3. III

III

La posibilidad de fabricar dinero falso era baja, pero estando todos de acuerdo a intentarlo parecía una idea mucho menos remota. Fuera como fuera, falsificar billetes de Yen resultaba más realista que esperar a que el dinero lloviera del cielo o simplemente que la sociedad cambiara y el mundo se convirtiera en algo más cálido y cómodo.

Lev se había metido en la ducha para después meterse en la cama, Tsukishima leía una novela de supermercado y Kiyoko había subido a la terraza con la excusa de que si llovía la ropa de todo se iba a mojar. A nadie le importaba demasiado qué pasaba con la ropa en casa, ni tan siquiera Kiyoko.

Toda aquella situación a Asahi se le hacía entre ajena y extraña, pero se convencía a si mismo de que podía salir bien. Salió del piso hacia el rellano, a la internperie de un balcón que daba con otro edificio de la misma altura de aquel en el que se encontraba. Realmente sí daba la sensación de que fuera a llover.

Se llegaba a la terraza desde la esquina del rellano abalconado, desde donde se podía ver la ventana del vecino y las cosas que tenía dentro de casa, motivo por el cual Asahi siempre se sentía incómodo al pasar. Pasó y vió que la persiana estaba bajada, lo cual le hizo sentir bien y subió hasta la terraza, donde Kiyoko miraba el cielo despreocupada aparentemente.

Kiyoko solía subir a mirar las estrellas en verano, y a veces se quedaba dormida mirando al cielo. Era extraño para la gente que no la conocía, puesto que la veían como solo una chica tímida y guapa pero sosa y casi sin personalidad.

Asahi se sentó a su lado con cierta tranquilidad. A pesar de la calma que reflejaba, Kiyoko se angustiaba ahora pensando en que había propuesto a sus compañeros de casa hacer algo con lo que había soñado desde pequeña, pero que nunca había pensado poner en práctica o simplemente confesar en voz alta.

Recordaba la última audición a la que había ido, y como pensaba en cualquier salida más rápida o dura a volver a modelar en su vida. No tenía muy claro por qué continuaba apegada a aquel trabajo, o por qué no simplemente entregaba un currículum para trabajar en una tienda de moda, pero se quedaba en casa y hacía cualquier cosa menos trabajar.

Desde pequeña, su madre había visto potencial en su belleza clásica y apegada a los cánones de belleza japoneses y había explotado sus características para sobrevivir. Al principio eran unos juguetes extra, lo que le encantaba, pero al llegar a la secundaria se dio cuenta de lo repugnante de aquel trabajo. Era divertido peinarse y hacerse fotos, pero la mayoría de fotógrafos y agentes que había tenido parecían ensimismados a meterla de lleno en un mundo de fotografías en bikini que la abrumaban y la hacían sentir un mero objeto bonito.

Siempre había recibido aquel tipo de halagos, y siempre había sido agradable, a excepción del momento en que los chicos la avasallaban con que les diera su número de teléfono, que fuera a lugares con ellos. Recordaba con cierta lástima cómo había juzgado a Noya y Tanaka en el instituto cuando habían tomado su belleza por algo propio y digno de proteger. Aunque también había apreciado que fueran cuales fueran sus métodos, siempre estuvieran presentes como amigos antes que cualquier otra cosa.

— ¿Cómo has llegado a la conclusión de que debemos hacer tal locura? — preguntó el chico sin girarse a mirarla.

— Me gustaba pasar papeles por la máquina detectora cuando mi madre me llevaba a la carnicería en la que había trabajado antes de que yo naciera — dijo sin que fuera del todo mentira. Recordaba aquel tiempo como algo mucho más sencillo —. Y no quiero trabajar de modelo nunca más.

— Deberías ser actriz, no tienes por qué ganar un Oscar — rió el chico imaginando a su amiga como protagonista de algún drama televisivo. La había visto actuar en las obras del colegio, en Miyagi, cuando aún eran unos críos y creía que le gustaba de verdad.

— ¿Sugawara lo sabe? — Cambiar el tema era mejor. No quería replantearse su futuro, era algo demasiado complicado en aquel momento.

— Lo sabrá mañana —. No se le ocurría decir otra cosa. Koshi no podía saberlo antes o seguramente le defendería delante de los jefes y tal vez también le despidieran a él.

Alguna que otra vez ya había sucedido, Koshi le animaba, le compraba dulces y se encaraba al jefe con la verdad o echándose las culpas a sí mismo. La última vez había sido por un pedido que no estaba a tiempo, y el jefe se había ensañado más con Asahi a modo de reprimenda por protestar en su favor.

— Me refería a si ya le has dicho lo que sientes — puntualizó la chica, ya se imaginaba que no le habría dicho que le habían despedido. Veía que Asahi no tenía el ánimo necesario para hacerlo, aunque si lo pensaba tampoco creía que fuera capaz de declarar sus sentimientos—. Creo que siempre le has gustado y por eso se queda en la tienda de fotocopias. Incluso después de sus prácticas, se quedó en vez de buscar un trabajo acorde a sus estudios. Deberías decirle algo.

Asahi lo miró incrédulo de las teorías que oía. Sugawara no era del tipo de persona que se queda mirando, era de esas personas que saben cuando deben actuar y cuando echarse hacia atrás, aquella lógica tenía muy poco sentido. Negó con la cabeza a la ve que musitaba que no estaba de acuerdo.

— Estábamos hablando de tu trabajo.

— Si el ex de Tsukishima no quiere hacer la copia de los dibujos, ¿Crees que Lev será capaz de copiar la cara Higochi Ichiyô? — preguntó la chica obviando de nuevo el tema de su trabajo.

— Me preocupa más encontrar una tinta adecuada para ello — dijo él asumiendo que la mayor parte de la gente no se fijaba tanto en el dibujo como en el color y el tacto — . El papel no me parece problemático, porque el representante del papel tenía uno que podía pasar. ¿Y qué hay de la parte esa holográfica?

— ¿Te refieres a la pegatina que brilla? — Preguntó algo confusa respecto a si realmente se trataba de una pegatina holográfica o de qué manera debía llamarse aquella zona brillante y arco iris que la mayoría de billetes de todo el mundo tenían — . Esa parte creo que será lo más complicado de todo.

o0o

En el salón, Tsukishima trataba de centrarse en aquella novela barata, que había comprado para reírse de lo patética que era la trama, pero no podía. Releía la misma frase una y otra vez, creyendo que la siguiente vez que lo hiciera le prestaría más atención, pero nada. Solo la angustia de que si realmente hacían billetes falsos tendría que ver cara a cara a Kuroo de nuevo. No era que hubieran acabado mal, pero le angustiaba tener que verle, y más si no le llamaba él directamente, puesto que tal vez a Kuroo tampoco le agradaba la idea de verle.

La última vez que se habían visto también había sido la última vez que habían discutido. Cerró el libro y pensó en ello detalladamente, porque aquel día celebraban el cumpleaños de Bokuto, al que no le había podido comprar un regalo.

— No pasa nada, Tsukki — había dicho despreocupado Kuroo. Él había comprado una gran botella de champán, bastante cara, además de unas deportivas que sabía que le gustaban al chico del cabello grisáceo —. A Bokuto solo le gustará que estés ahí, y si te sientes mal con la idea mis regalos son de parte de los dos.

El rubio había bufado. Y es que no solo se trataba de el regalo de Bokuto, también eran las entradas al cine, las bebidas si salían, la comida si no iban a casa, los zapatos que necesitaba porque sus deportivas antiguas estaban que echaban humo...

— No puedo vivir eternamente de tu dinero.

— No me importa lo más mínimo si lo haces — había puntualizado el otro. Y era cierto, por él como si despilfarraba todo lo que tenía, lo cual irritaba a Tsukishima que no entendía en absoluto su actitud.

Si fuera al revés tal ve entraría en cólera y Kei mandaría a Kuroo a fregar el suelo del supermercado por una miseria. Tal vez no, pero no se sentía cómodo, era como si fuera su hijo y no su novio, lo que lo hacía todo extenuante.

— Lo que tú digas.

Kuroo había mirado de reojo con hastío al oírle decir aquellas palabras. El tono, era aquello lo que Tsukishima sabía que le había molestado. Si había algo que le hería era que no tomaran en serio algo que él se tomaba muy en serio. Resultaba curioso que siempre difirieran en casi todo, pero en el fondo siempre acabara dándole la razón, a excepción del tema del dinero. Después de aquella charla el cumpleaños de Bokuto había sido tranquilo, nadie había notado la discusión previa que ellos dos habían tenido, no al menos hasta que Tsukishima había decidido marcharse.

Todos se habían preparado para ir al karaoke que había detrás del campus de la universidad, pero él no había querido ir. Pagar su parte era algo que no podía hacer, y tampoco quería permitir que Kuroo pagara una vez más por él.

— ¡Te digo que no importa! — había insistido el moreno en la esquina que coincidía con la calle del karaoke. Estaba oscuro y todos habían bebido. Con sus manos le agarraba por las caderas y le miraba a los ojos con franqueza, como pocas veces hacía si no estaban completamente a solas —. Puedesdevolvérmeloo cuando encuentres trabajo, es más, puedes mudarte a mi casa y dejar de pensar en si tus padres te darán o no una asignación antes de que lo consigas, de verdad.

— Insisto en que no, me despido ahora y ya está — había dicho Kei enfadado —. No sé cuando voy a poder devolverte todo esto, no soy un chico de compañía para que lo pagues todo, y no quiero ser tu maldita ama de casa o tu esposa.

— Siempre puedes compensarlo de alguna manera... — había bromeado Kuroo. Lamiéndose el labio y atrayendo a Tsukishima hacia sí.

Aquel comentario había rozado límites para el rubio que simplemente se sentía de menos por no poder pagar, incomprendido por su novio y especialmente resumido a un prostituto o mantenido en aquel último instante. Ahí se le había dado rienda suelta la molestia mínima del principio hasta quee había sido capaz dejarlos a todos tirados. Tenía vergüenza hasta de hablar con Bokuto cara a cara desde aquel día. Se había separado bruscamente de su ahora exnovio y había desaparecido sin más.

No podía negar que todo se había convertido en una nebulosa deprimente. Lo más emocionante de su día era salir a compartir un bento preparado con sobras con Yamaguchi, que le hablaba de los niños de su clase. No era que hablar con su mejor amigo fuera algo malo, pero echaba de menos las chorradas de las que hablaba Bokuto, a Akaashi dándole codazos para que viera en qué se metían Kuroo, Bokuto y Komi mientras ellos no miraban... El círculo social de Kuroo también había sido el suyo durante demasiado tiempo.

Pensando en ello, Tsukishima dejó el libro en el suelo y se tumbó sobre el sofá. Hacer las paces son Kuroo no era como volver a salir con él, a pesar de que habían estado juntos bastante tiempo. No creía recordar cómo era estar en la misma habitación que Kuroo sin preguntarse si estaba pensando o no en quitarle la ropa. Iba a ser realmente difícil estar delante de él, especial porque aún a veces quería escuchar la forma insufrible que tenía de reírse, sentir la respiración a veces cortada porque dejar el deporte y fumar traía consecuencias, y aquella forma retorcida que tenía de fingirse alguien amable cuando lo era tan poco como él.

Levantó la vista y vió a Lev que salía de casa de nuevo. Se había duchado realmente rápido para ser él, y parecía que nunca antes se hubiera puesto la ropa a sí mismo, puesto que llevaba la camiseta del revés, los pantalones con los bolsillos medio vueltos y los calcetines impares.

— ¿Dónde vas así? — le preguntó el rubio saliendo de su drama personal respecto a Kuroo.

— Yaku, sí, Yaku necesita hablar de su novia la coreana y quiere que vaya — dijo mientras asentía y se volvía hasta el recibidor oscuro de la casa — . Le daré saludos a Yaku de tu parte.

Tsukishima asintió confuso por las explicaciones de más, y trató de volver a su libro sin prestarle atención a su compañero de casa.

Lev nunca se sentía idiota por mentir mal, así que seguía haciéndolo. No era que a nadie le importara a dónde iba, así que tampoco les importaría si mentía. Bajó las escaleras de emergencia, en vez de dar un rodeo por el interior del edificio y salió al callejón que daba con el edificio del lado del suyo. Si se daba prisa, tal vez podía encontrar a Terushima y Konoha donde los había dejado rato atrás. Con todo el tema de los billetes falsos había perdido tiempo para ducharse, y arreglarse y ahora tenía aspecto de idiota por ir rápido.

Se quitó la camiseta mientras caminaba y le dio la vuelta antes de volvérsela a poner, se aseguró de que sus pantalones tejanos estuvieran bien puestos y que no se vieran los calcetines. Caminó a prisa hasta la sala de recreativos y miró en el lugar en el que Terushima solía dejarse las propinas que ganaba como camarero. Nada, no estaban allí.

Llamó por teléfono a Konoha, si había alguno de ellos que fuera más propicio a no colgar directamente ese era él.

— ¿Dónde te has metido? — Preguntó una voz al otro lado de la línea telefónica —. Hemos estado esperando, pero como no aparecías...

— Habéis entrado ya ¿no? — Dijo intuyendo que aquellos dos no habían esperado a que volviera para ir al local al que se disponían a ir y parte del motivo por el cual pensaba decir a sus compañeros que el dinero que le habían quitado era más del que realmente había sido.

— Seh — dijo el chico. Parecía apurado y desde el otro lado se oían risas a la vez que Terushima gritaba algo que Lev no fue capaz de entender. Si ya habían pasado tendría que hacer cola para aquella discoteca a la que tanto le apetecía ir, y pagar más de lo que tenía puesto que quien estaba siempre en la lista allí era el mismo Konoha. Konoha no era de los que salían a buscarte si llegabas tarde —. Teru-kun dice que la semana que viene tienes que venir sin falta.

Lev se rió e hizo un par de bromas antes de que Konoha decidiera colgar. Konoha y Terushima tenían siempre dinero o colegas dispuestos a pagar por ellos en todas partes. Resultaba injusto, él como mucho podía pedirle a Yaku que le pagara una gyozas cuando cobraba la extra en la oficina.

Marcó el teléfono de Yaku instintivamente. Seguramente tendría cosas interesantes que contarle o simplemente podía, como le había dicho que ocurría a Tsukishima, hablar mal de su novia a distancia de Seúl.

— ¡Yaku, vamos a comer ramen, me han atracado hoy! — Dijo como si le hubieran ascendido y hubiera que celebrarlo.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer y por comentar a todos los que lo habéis hecho.**

 **Creo haber repasado las faltas ortográficas mil veces y aún encontré otra la última vez que miré. Sorry si alguna os desgarra el nervio óptico, no es mi intención.**

 **Alex, me expresé mal en mi nota, guiones sé hacer... lo que necesito es dinero para hacer películas porque si no me sentiría satisfecha.**


	4. IV

IV

Tsukishima no quiso esperar a que nadie se levantara, eso aumentaría la presión y lo último que necesitaba era más presión. Descolgó el teléfono fijo de la casa y empezó a marcar el teléfono de Kuroo. El aparato era rojo y antiguo, con algunos de los digitios borrados por el paso del tiempo, aún funcionaba, y eso era algo decente pero le pareció una molestia que así fuera. No llegó a dar dos tonos y pudo oír la voz de su ex al otro lado del hilo.

— ¿Diga? — preguntó repetidas veces ante el silencio de Tsukishima que se sentía aturdido por la rapidez de la contestación.

— Soy yo — dijo secamente el rubio, inseguro de aquel tono que no había elegido a voluntad. Odiaba cuando su voz sonaba distinta a cómo él quería que sonara. Hubiera preferido sonar completamente despreocupado, pero no, como siempre sonaba más frío de lo que nunca hubiera podido ser realmente —. Tendría que hablar contigo y estaría bien que nos viéramos.

Kuroo Tetsuro, su ex, el imbécil que siempre bromeaba, rió con harta suficiencia. Eso era un ni de broma, y Kei lo sabía, porque no necesitaba mucho más para adivinar qué pensaba.

— No es nada personal, son negocios — puntualizó. No se atrevería a admitirlo, pero se encontraba temeroso de que Kuroo colgara el teléfono así que debía explayarse un poco más —. No conmigo únicamente, Asahi, Kiyoko y Lev también quieren hablar contigo sobre el tema.

— ¿Cuándo? — preguntó el moreno. Estaba serio, y no parecía tomárselo a risa, pero cualquiera podía notar el desdén y un ligero desinterés a lo que fuera que Tsukishima pudiera querer decir.

— Pásate por casa antes del mediodía, pero no muy temprano, Lev salió anoche y no ha vuelto todavía — puntualizó antes de que el otro pudiera aceptar.

Cuando Tsukishima hubo colgado, Kuroo se mantuvo unos segundos más con el móvil pegado a su oreja. Estaba en una cafetería del centro, tomando su primer café del día. Lo inverosímil de la situación le causaba emociones mezcladas.

El dolor que sentía, como si alguien le apretara con objetos punzantes para cortarle la respiración, y la risa descontrolada que requería de esa respiración al pensar todo el asco que en realidad no tenía por Tsukishima. Le odiaba, sí, pero de una forma que trataba de rozar la indiferencia máxima, no era un odio real, solo resentimiento.

Después de tomarse varios minutos para dejar que aquella sensación se disipara ligeramente, Kuroo marcó el teléfono de Lev. Hacía algún tiempo que no hablaban, pero él siempre había sido un colega, y le hacía sentir mejor que hablar con Tsukishima, por lo menos desde que habían roto.

— ¿Si? — preguntó Lev desde el otro lado de la línea. Sonaba adormilado, atontado especialmente.

— Me ha dicho Tsukki que tenemos un negocio entre manos — dijo sin importarle el estado en el que se encontraba su amigo, se despertaría rápido si era importante de verdad —. ¿Tenemos que hacer un diseño o qué hay que hacer?

— Oh, eso — bostezó el otro chico. No era que no le interesara, pero aún sonaba inverosímil —. Mejor que nos veamos luego, no podemos hablarlo por teléfono. No puedo hablar con Yaku presente, es alto secreto.

— Vale, paso por tu casa a mediodía, preparame un sándwich o no hay trato — puntualizó el moreno.

Lev se rió y seguidamente colgó el teléfono. Kuroo. Su amigo no iba a prepararle un sándwich, porque ni se iba a acordar, pero se lo recordaría a modo de chantaje.

Cuando llegó el momento, Kuroo se dijo a sí mismo que ver a Tsukishima por trabajo no podía ser tan duro. Se lo había repetido toda la mañana, pero seguía con su risa sardónica y cierta angustia que le oprimía el pecho. No era como si hubiera terminado con él porque ya no sintiera nada por él, ni tan siquiera porque le hubiera engañado con otra persona.

Fue a peor cuando fue Tsukishima quien abrió la puerta. Ni Asahi, ni Kiyoko, ni Lev estaban todaví presentes.

— Pensaba que los demás ya estarían aquí — dijo sentándose en el sofá, al igual que en la mañana ambos se trataban con frialdad y distancia. Ciertamente, Kuroo llegaba un poco tarde a propósito para evitarse estar más del tiempo necesario cerca del rubio — ¿Todo te va bien?

— ¿De verdad quieres saber qué tal me va? — preguntó Kei arqueando las cejas.

Kuroo suspiró y se rió seguidamente. Preguntaba por romper el hielo, no quería saber cómo le iba, lo sabía. A Tsukishima le iba mal porque quería trabajar desenterrando fósiles y no le había lamido el culo lo suficiente a ningún profesor de la universidad. Ser una persona integra y caprichosa eran dos cosas que solo se podían hacer si habías nacido en el seno de una billetera sin fondos, pero no él parecía entenderlo.

— Bokuto vino a verme la última vez que os visteis — admitió el moreno mirando la forma en que Tsukishima se mantenía de pie delante suyo sin sentarse, como si fuera a marcharse de un momento a otro —. Sabes que no tienes que contarle nada que no quieras que yo sepa ¿verdad?

— Creo que tú no deberías contarle nada que no quieras que yo sepa — puntualizó el otro, que había oído de boca de su amigo común que Kuroo se había enrollado, por puro despecho, con una chica que afirmaba ser modelo de lencería. Tuskishima solo le había contado que estaba bastante cansado de no encontrar trabajo y que echaba de menos verlos a todos, a todo el grupo de amigos. Aunque tal vez Bokuto siempre añadía de su propia cosecha y a saber qué le había contado al final —. Aunque asumo que sabes que no me importa nada de lo que me contó Bokuto. ¿Quieres tomar algo? Hay agua del grifo y té rehusado mil veces de Asahi.

El chico negó con la cabeza y sonrió para después afirmar que acababa de comerse una hamburguesa con la modelo de lencería de la que había hablado Bokuto. Una pequeña mentira sin importancia. Pensaba en lo que siempre le decía Yukie, maquillar la verdad hace las cosas más fáciles cuando uno tiene que calmar la sensación de pánico. Y sí, nada en el mundo le daba miedo, excepto quedar como un idiota o flaquear delante de Tsukishima.

Después de aquello se alargó un silencio incómodo durante varios minutos. Tsukishima no abría la boca, y de tanto en tanto miraba hacia la puerta y después a cualquier punto inconexo de la habitación, para evitar mirar a Kuroo. Por su lado, el moreno primero miraba su reloj, luego a Tsukishima y luego sonreía pensando en si debía o no hablar del tiempo o alguna superficialidad.

Se mantuvo el momento incómodo hasta que sonó el movimiento de la puerta de entrada. Asahi y Kiyoko entraron con bolsas con distintas muestras de papel y materiales distintos. Ambos saludaron y colocaron todo en una banqueta delante de los sofás.

— Supongo que Lev no tardará, pero de momento esto es lo que hemos conseguido — dijo la chica sin reparar en que Kuroo aún no sabía de qué se trataba todo —. ¿Crees que podrás hacerlo?

— ¿El qué?

— ¿No se lo has contado Kei? — preguntó Asahi mirándole primero a él y luego a Kiyoko, algo confuso —. Pensaba que le habríais contado todo Lev y tú. Dijiste que empezaba la reunión hace diez minutos.

— Teníamos que ponernos al día — se excusó Kuroo encogiéndose de hombros —. Lev aún no está aquí de todos modos.

Kiyoko bufó y Tsukishima hizo lo mismo.

— Vamos a hacer dinero, de forma literal — explicó Tsukishima. Añadió algunos detalles y después le pidió a Kiyoko y Asahi que expusieran el trabajo principal. Momento en el que Lev apareció para que tuvieran que volver a empezar de nuevo.

— Lo único que nos falta es que podáis imitar a la perfección el dibujo porque con un scanner la tinta se notaría enseguida, o una tinta especial — terminó de exponer Kiyoko.

— Eso y la parte brillante holográfica que marca la autenticidad — añadió Asahi una vez la chica hubo terminado.

Kuroo empezó a reírse a carcajadas, le parecía entre inverosímil y estúpido. Nunca antes había pensado en que aquello fuera necesario, y menos posible.

— Sabéis que hay una fábrica de comida enlatada a dos manzanas de aquí en la que siempre necesitan gente ¿verdad? — dijo sin remprimirse en absoluto.

— Esto es más excitante — puntualizó Kiyoko mirándole con fijeza. Seguidamente se sonrojó y apartó la mirada para fijarse en el papel que habían traído.

— No puede hacerlo, no sabe qué tinta usar — dijo Tsukishima tensando las cuerdas de su ex completamente a propósito.

Kuroo volvió a reírse, pero esta vez con suficiencia.

— Sí que lo sé, lo que no sé es si quiero meterme en toda esta mierda — dijo sin más algo irritado por el comentario. La verdad era que se trataba de un tema muy difícil, pero suponía un reto interesante —. empezad a buscar soluciones para la pegatina brillante. Voy a empezar a buscar la tinta y ver qué podemos hacer.


	5. V

**NA: Aunque no lo parezca sigo pensando en todos mis fics! Aunque empiece 7 mil más en el proceso.**

 **Aviso, he revisado ortografía y tal, pero seguro que me he dejado mucho por en medio porque soy un caos y el procesador que tengo es basura.**

 **btw me veo en la obligación de decir que todo lo que aquí pone sobre la falsificación de dinero es mentira e inventado.**

 **Thank you for your love a todos los que leéis y dejáis reviews!**

* * *

V

Lev no quería estar en aquella reunión, aunque sí quería, lo que no quería era quedarse escuchando a Kuroo Y Tsukishima lanzarse pullas mientras Kiyoko tosía sin que ellos quisieran darse por aludidos al respecto. Llevaban con el diseño y el papel días, y no salía nada bien.

Habían empezado con un papel que pasaba por las máquinas detectoras sin problema, pero una vez hacían el dibujo venían los problemas, por no hablar de que aún no tenían una forma de colocar el sello hologáfico.

— Me abuuurooo — expresó abiertamente, evitando decir que Terushima y Konoha estaban probablemente probando ácido en casa del segundo y era mucho más interesante que estar allí.

— Tenemos que solucionar este problema con el papel — dijo Kiyoko muy seria, fue secundada por Tsukishima que seguía mirando los distintos papeles que tenían sobre la mesa baja del salón.

— Ciertamente no creo que lo solucionemos así de fácil — puntualizó Kuroo un poco harto también —. Pero sí, también me aburro bastante.

Asahi asintió sin decir la gran cosa.

— Podrías pensar un poco más en cómo lo solucionamos y así no te aburrirías — añadió Tshukishima con su aire casi de diva mientras estiraba una hoja de papel que habían tintado para probar con rotuladores.

— Tomemos un descanso y mañana ya veremos qué hacemos — dijo Asahi finalmente. Se suponía que por voto popular él era el líder del equipo. Aquellas palabras llenaron en corazón de Lev que se veía en el Puf morado de Konoha probando aquellas láminas que iban ayudar a su cerebro a llegar a un éxtasis superior de su existencia, pero Kuroo le tomó por el brazo y le sacó de su fantasía tan pronto como pudo salir de la casa.

El rellano estaba iluminado a medias, y a su ex compañero de clase se le veía fatigado. Muchas horas dibujando y copiando lo mismo con una precisión perfecta. Podía sentir lo mismo en parte, pero no se había esforzado tanto, a fin de cuentas eran solo prototipos de prueba.

— Voy a hacer una prueba con los billetes, pero necesito que primero me ayudes con algo — dijo el moreno andando hasta las escaleras y bajando mientras le observaba. Lev tenía cara de poco interés, pero poco interés para él ya era estar sonriendo y asintiendo como si le pareciera lo más decente y legítimo del planeta —. Tenemos que robar en la máquina de recreativos, y sé que tú las conoces todas.

— Pero ahora no ¿no? — preguntó dubitativo el medio ruso. Quería marcharse, pero lo decía porque robar a plena luz del día sin más era arriesgado, no era algo en lo que quisiera meterse por muy divertido que pudiera sonarle la posibilidad.

— Ahora no, pero necesito que pienses bien en cómo — empezó por contestar el otro. Sacó la cartera de su bolsillo derecho, donde solía guardarla desde siempre por inercia y le enseñó la cartera abierta a Lev que la miró entusiasta pero sin saber qué debía ver.

Se pararon al final de las escaleras y Lev se sentó a pensar en lo que le acababa de enseñar Kuroo. Una foto vieja de él y Tsukki con decoración cursi pintada encima, una marstercard, fotos de sus hermanos, y un preservativo con caducidad en una semana. Nada que le llamara especialmente la atención y le dijera por qué le había abierto la cartera de aquel modo.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver que no folles con que tengamos que robar en la tienda de recreativos? — preguntó finalmente.

Kuroo se rió pero no dijo nada, parecía que trataba de reorganizar su discurso.

— Las prioridades en orden Haiba, ¿has visto la foto? — añadió.

— Después de varios meses tal vez yo la hubiera tirado, pero supongo que eres un sentimental — puntualizó el menor encogiéndose de hombros —. No es como si te culpara, sigo guardando algunas fotos de mi ex también.

Esta vez, Kuroo si que bufó.

— Empecemos por que la hicimos en una máquina de Purikuras, y terminemos con que hay un sello holográfico exactamente igual que los que tratamos de conseguir — explicó con detalle a la vez que Le abría la boca sorprendido por la realidad de su explicación —. Tenemos que conseguir las pegatinas que tienen esas máquinas.

Lev se dejó caer sobre la escalera algo abrumado. Sí, si había alguien capaz de algo así, Lev era el hombre. Lo sabía, conocía demasiado al resto de sus compañeros como para imaginar que Kuroo se lo comentara a otro.

— Cierran a las nueve, si estoy dentro y distraigo al dueño frente a las máquinas de carreras, Tsukki y tú podéis entrar y desmontar la máquina de Purikuras sin que él os vea — dijo al cabo de unos minutos de pensar en el tedio que le tenía aquel hombre por hacerle cerrar tarde día tras día junto con Terushima —. Tal vez pueda traer a más gente y os sea más fácil.

Kuro Tetsuro sonrió incómodamente. Él y Tsukki, claro. Aunque su plan parecía bastante mejor que entrar y robar una vez hubieran cerrado. Llamó por teléfono a la casa e intentí hacer bajar a Tsukishima. Quienes bajaron fueron Kiyoko y Asahi, porque el rubio tenía que seguir buscando trabajo.

— ¿Hay cámaras CCTV? — añadió Kiyoko al oír el plan que habían montado Kuroo y Lev. Mantenían la voz baja para evitar que los vecinos oyeran aquel plan, pero de todos modos aquello era arriesgado —. Necesitamos saberlo para organizar cómo lo haremos.

Lev asintió recordando las pocas cámaras de seguridad que había visto fuera y dentro del local.

— Una fuera y varias en el interior — puntualizó.

— Supongo que con una media en la cabeza bastará para que las cámaras no nos reconozcan — añadió la chica pensando en que necesitaría un mapa del lugar para saber ubicarse. No había pisado una tienda de recreativos desde que dejó el instituto —. Tengo que hacerlo yo sola.

—¿Qué? — preguntó Asahi creyéndolo imposible.

— No puedes hacerlo tú sola — añadió Kuroo.

— ¿Cuántos japoneses de metro noventa creéis que hay en japón? ¿En este barrio? — dijo la morena irritada por aquella negativa tan directa —. Nunca he pisado esa sala al contrario que Lev, y además hay muchas chicas de mi estatura y complexión. Soy la menos rastreable de los que estamos aquí.

Después de sus palabras no hubo más quejas. Kiyoko entraría en la tienda y desmontaría la máquina. Prepararon el robo para días más tarde, en los que Asahi se encargó de imprimir en un cibercafé toda la información posible sobre el montado y desmontado de aquellas máquinas. Era a modo se seguro, si lo hacía él no encontrarían a una persona como Kiyoko que pudiera obtener la información fácilmente.

La morena se pasaba el día ansiosa pensando en si debía planearlo todo mejor, si realmente Lev podría distraer al dueño con su cháchara interminable. Fue en aquellos días en los que había quedado con todas las managers y Saeko para rememorar viejos tiempos. Solía ver a la mayoría de managers, pero como Saeko no había sido una de ellas no la veía tan a menudo. La recordaba con el rubor en las mejillas del pánico que le suponía la extroversion de la rubia.

Nunca lo había hablado con nadie, ni tan siquiera había sido capaz de escribirlo en un diario personal o aceptarlo en voz alta. Saeko era alguien especial que hacía que su corazón se acelerara y su mundo se parara. No era algo que pudiera explicar con palabras y le había costado años comprender la base de sus sentimientos, pero después de todo había madurado y era consciente.

Saeko le gustaba, no como un amor ideal y eterno de esos que salían en los dramas televisivos, era algo sutil y agradable, aunque le hablara de que saliera con Tanaka de tanto en tanto.

Estaban en un café del centro, y Hitoka pagaba por ella, lo que le daba ligera vergüenza. Todas hablaban de sus relaciones y del trabajo, y Kiyoko se ausentó para ir al baño. Sabía que detrás de ella Yukie hablaría de que probablemente se había sentido triste o herida porque no tenía trabajo ni pareja. Yukie podía llegar a ser muy básica, aunque la apreciara.

El baño estaba altamente decorado, como la mayoría de los baños de los locales a los que solían ir todas juntas. Un montón de espejos rodeaba las pilas para lavarse las manos, y las puertas entre váteres eran de madera caoba con pequeños espejos que le daban un toque Kisch y psicoldélico.

Kiyoko se lavaba las manos pensando de nuevo en el robo en la sala de recreativos y se asustaba. ¿Y si la pillaban y toda la fantasía se iba al traste? ¿Y si ella sola no era capaz de hacerlo? Dudaba de sí misma cuando la puerta del baño se abrió y Saeko entró para colocarse a su lado. Se retocaba el maquillaje con gracia sin haber abierto la boca, pero al terminar se quedó mirando a la morena y preguntó sin rodeos.

— ¿Estás bien? — dijo a la par que posaba sus enormes ojos sobre los de Kiyoko intimidándola ligeramente. Kiyoko asintió.

— Yukie sigue preocupada por mí ¿no es así? — dijo pensando que la pelirroja no sabía demasiado cómo era ella realmente.

— Supongo que confía en que tengas sus mismas aspiraciones — añadió Saeko apoyándose sobre la pila y observando a la chica —. Aunque sí me pareces preocupada por algo.

— No es algo de lo que pueda hablar aquí, pero si te lo cuento ¿me ayudarías? — preguntó sin pensar demasiado. Saeko podía y era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, la conocía lo suficiente como para pedírselo.

— Soy tu chica para lo que necesites — puntualizó.

Kiyoko sonrió. Era una sonrisa tímida, pero a los ojos de Saeko era una amplia sonrisa, puesto que la morena no solía expresar muy exageradamente.

— Es una operación que llevo a cabo con más gente, pero quiero que me ayudes en secreto — dijo pensando que aquello convertía el trabajo en una apuesta mucho más segura —. Ven mañana a mi casa y te lo cuento con detalle.


	6. VI

VI

Tsukishima Bufó. Había encontrado la manera de imprimir unos planos para desmontar la máquina de purikura del salón recreativo del barrio justo unos minutos antes de que Kiyoko apareciera por la puerta con Saeko y les contara a todos que ella estaba dentro del plan.

— ¿Tienes algo que decir al respecto? — preguntó Kuroo más que por defender la decisión de Kiyoko por llevarle la contraria a Tsukishima. Provocarle era algo que se le daba bien y le salía natural.

Su respuesta había sido volver a bufar y dar a imprimir al documento en cuestión.

— Está bien, no es como si estuviera tranquilo con que Kiyoko se encargara de desmontar la máquina sola — admitió Asahi para calmar los ánimos.

El salón se hacía pequeño, pero por suerte aquel día no estaba Lev y la sensación solo era igual de agobiante que de costumbre.

— Será fácil, en el instituto robaba con algunos amigos en una tienda de golosina... — empezó a decir Saeko para callarse al notar la mirada asombrada de Asahi y Kiyoko.

Kiyoko asintió para dar a entender que sí sería fácil. Estaba asombrada de la seguridad de Saeko, pero también quería mantener ese ánimo.

— Lev está ahora mismo empezando su parte del plan mientras juega en los recreativos, en unas horas empieza vuestra parte — dijo Kuroo que planeaba unirse a Lev en cuanto las chicas tuvieran todo el material que necesitaban para el robo — . Recordad que no importa nada más que las pegatinas.

Ambas asintieron. A Kiyoko le molestaba el paternalismo de aquel chico con el que a duras penas había tratado hasta empezar el plan de fabricación de billetes falsos, pero prefería no quejarse, no quería ser Tsukishima versión femenina y causar más crispación en el ambiente. Se reiría de él después a solas con Saeko cuando tuvieran las pegatinas y pudieran anunciar el éxito de aquel paso tan importante del proyecto.

No le resultó difícil entender los planos,y Saeko parecía bastante entendida sobre la mecánica de aquel tipo de máquinas como para sentirse angustiada. Asumía que Lev también llevaría bien a cabo su tarea y en caso de que algo fallara, siempre podían salir corriendo y probar en cualquier otra de las siete mil recreativas que había en todo Tokio.

Lo cierto era que al principio Saeko había creído que le tomaba el pelo, incluso le había dicho que hacer aquel tipo de bromas no era propio de ella, pero finalmente y después de insistir se había dado cuenta de que era cierto y que podía ganar algo con la participación.

En la mente de Kiyoko solo cabía pensar si Saeko se había sorprendido tanto como ella misma de que quisiera realmente participar en algo así. Todo aquello no dejaba de ser un plan completamente ilegal y las consecuencias de su participación podían ser nefastas para sí misma si algo iba mal.

Salieron de casa media hora antes del cierre de la sala recreativa, tenían que llegar por lugares opuestos y de forma oculta. Los chicos seguían dentro del piso y Saeko se echó el pelo hacia atrás con la mano mientras la miraba.

— Sé que el plan es otro, pero tengo una corazonada — dijo por lo bajo — , dejaré mi moto en la parte trasera del local. Habrá en los cubos de basura un par de bolsas con mi casco y otro para ti, no volveremos aquí, iremos a mi casa.

Kiyoko vaciló por un instante, aquello suponía un cambio de planes sin avisar a los chicos, y no estaba bien, pero algo en su mente le decía que sí. Saeko tenía una corazonada, y algo le decía que incluirla a ella había sido la mejor decisión que había tomado desde que había propuesto aquel plan.

Kiyoko esperó detrás de un par de edificios, tenía la media en una mochila negra, y vestía un chandal completamente negro que había comprado en su adolescencia. La ropa de Saeko debía ser parecida, pero la tenía en su moto, porque no podían verlas salir de casa con aquel aspecto, de hecho, ella misma se había quitado los tejanos y la chaqueta que recubrían el chandal desde detrás del edificio.

Esperar era lo más pesado, debía recibir una llamada pérdida de Asahi, que a su vez habría avisado a Tsukishima para que llamara a Saeko, y así entrar las dos a la vez.

Cuando el teléfono sonó, Kiyoko se puso la media en la cabeza y se apresuró hasta la esquina que daba con la calle principal, miró de reojo y vio que Saeko también salía desde la otra esquina.

Juntas andaron de cara una a la otra hasta llegar a la entrada de la sala de recreativos, donde no había nadie a la vista.

A lo lejos se oía la voz escandalosa de Lev reírse mientras Kuroo amenazaba con rajarle si seguía hablándole de aquel modo, y el dueño se encaraba a ellos para que hubiera paz o se marcharan del local.

Saeko abrió su mochila, sacó las instrucciones y un par de destornilladores, porque si no tenían las llaves, aquel método era mucho más sencillo. Entre las dos desatornillaron la zona por la que la máquina entregaba el cambio y las fotografías y un par de monedas cayeron al suelo. Se podía ver un trozo de papel de purikura saliendo y a través de una pantalla transparente de plástico se veían las pegatinas.

— No es el mismo sistema que ha imprimido — dijo Saeko a la vez que Kiyoko buscaba nuevos lugares por los que desatornillar — . Aparta voy a intentar romperlo.

Ambas estaban arrodilladas dentro de la cabina, Kiyoko se levantó y se apartó fuera de la máquina de purikura y observó cómo a lo lejos como Lev y Kuroo seguían con la técnica de distracción.

— Perdona ¿ Qué se supone que hacéis? — preguntó una voz a su espalda, se giró y pudo verla, una chica que no conocía de nada con cara de enfado, que ya había notado en su tono al preguntar.

Saeko golpeaba el plástico, y metía casi más ruido que los chicos, cuando Kiyoko sintió que iba a darle un ataque al corazón. ¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Qué trataban de tomarse fotos patéticas con medias en la cabeza?

— Son estas máquinas, son odiosas, extienden la teoría de que las chicas tenemos que ser como las occidentales, con los ojos gigantescos y monas como crías hasta envejecer y ser simples muebles que una vez fueron bellos, ¡tenemos que hacer algo! — dijo con convicción sin saber bien si podría convencer a una chica que no sabía ni por qué la reprendía de aquel modo — . ¡Únete a nosotras, seguro que tienes armas con las que luchar ante esa prespectiva!

La mirada de la chica, de pelo corto y aspecto de no ser mucho mayor que Kiyoko, era confusa, como si no entendiera qué le decía.

Saeko le dio un golpecillo a Kiyoko en la pierna para que siguiera hablando mientras ella llegaba a romper el plástico para acceder a las pegatinas.

— ¡Estas máquinas son tus reales enemigas! — explamó Kiyoko deseando salir corriendo de allí porque se sentía algo ridícula.

— ¿Sabes qué? — dijo la chica girándose hacia una ventanilla que daba con la oficina de tiquets regalo. Cogió un bate de baseball y se giró de nuevo hacia Kiyoko — Tienes razón.

Seguidamente, la chica empuñando el bate empezó a golpear la máquina con rabia mientras gritaba a pleno pulmón. El dueño, que estaba por echar a Kuroo y Lev, se giró y empezó a llamar a la chica.

— ¿Qué haces Tomoko!? ¡Estás loca!

— ¡Abajo con los estándares occidentales! — gritaron Saeko y Kiyoko con el fin de que aquella chica no se volviera contra ellas.

— ¡Si! ¡A la mierda con ellos! — exclamó la Tomoko ignorando al dueño de la sala de recreativos.

Saeko accedió a las pegatinas, mientras Kiyoko se mantenía algo paralizada por la imagen de aquella chica que debía trabajar también en la sala de recreativos.

— ¡Vamos! — dijo Saeko tomando a Kiyoko por el brazo que seguía mirando como Tomoko se zafaba del dueño para seguir golpeándo la maquina de fotografias.

Kiyoko salió corriendo tras Saeko, que le entregó el rollo de pegatinas mientras dirigía la huida hasta donde había dejado su moto.

La moto estaba en un callejón estrecho y oscuro, con rejas por detrás y un bloque alto. Saeko abrió un gran cubo de basura y sacó las dos bolsas con rapidez. Le entregó un casco y después de quitarse su media y ponerse el suyo, le quitó media con cuidado y le colocó el casco que le había entregado.

Subió a la moto y sin decir nada más encendió el motor a la vez que Kiyoko la rodeaba con los brazos.

—¡ Agárrate fuerte! — dijo a la vez que aceleraba y salían del callejón para mezclarse con el tráfico.

Saeko esquivaba los coches con rapidez, como si las persiguieran, pero a sabiendas de que nadie las había seguido porque aquella Tomoko había allanado la huida causando mayor alboroto del que Lev y Kuroo hubieran podido crear. A Kiyoko le costaba sujetarse a ella y sujetar las pegatinas que debía de haber metido en la mochila que llevaba antes de salir del callejón.

Llegaron cerca del lugar en el que Saeko vivía, y la rubia paró la moto en un aparcamiento y esperó a que Kiyoko la soltara.

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que Kiyoko soltara a la chica y las pegatinas. Había ido todo tan rápido, y a la vez tan lento que no sabía si su cerebro funcionaba en absoluto. Sentía los latidos de su corazón acelerados desde hacía rato y la respiración le funcionaba a pesar de que sentía que le costaba llevar a cabo inspiración y espiración con naturalidad.

Sonrió aún con el casco puesto y se lo quitó solo una vez que Saeko le había quitado las pegatinas de las manos.

— Woah — dijo sin saber qué más decir respecto a la situación.

— ¿Las máquinas de purikura son nuestras enemigas? — preguntó Saeko a punto de echarse a reír. Guardaba todo en la bolsa mientras mantenía la mirada fija en Kiyoko.

— No sabía qué decir — exclamó empezando a reír ella primero — . Ha sido...

Kiyoko no sabía cómo terminar la frase, pero tampoco pudo terminarla, Saeko le sujetó la cabeza y se abalanzó a besarla en los labios. Las manos de Kiyoko se introdujeron dentro de la sudadera negra de Saeko mientras le devolvía el beso. De haber pensado en algo en aquel momento, seguramente hubiera pensado en si la atracción que había sentido hacia la hermana de Tanaka desde que la había visto, siempre había sido mutua.

— Tengo que llamar a los otros para decirles que estamos bien — dijo Kiyoko cuando Saeko se separó de ella. No quería llamar a los otros, no tenía tiempo para Asahi, ni para nada que no fuera aquel momento. Era todo demasiado intenso como para estropearlo con aquello y de todos modos la responsabilidad le venía a la cabeza. Sacó el móvil de la mochila y escribió un mensaje corto a Asahi. Eso era todo lo que iba a hacer, porque no, no tenía mucho más sentido dar una larga explicación de lo que había ocurrido.

Saeko colocó la moto tal cual solía hacerlo, y guió a Kiyoko hasta su apartamento. Parecía mucho más pequeño que el lugar en el que vivía con los chicos, pero no dejaba de ser grande para una sola persona y Kiyoko no pudo evitar preguntarse si no vivía sola. Lo cierto era que a pesar de todo sabía muy poco de Saeko.

Se mordió el labio y dejó su mochila sobre la repisa de la entrada, se quitó los zapatos y vio que había otro par de zapatos allí mismo. Se fijó en Saeko que ni reparó en ello, la tomó de la muñeca después de deshacerse burdamente de sus propias deportivas y la acompañó hasta el salón.

A pesar de los zapatos, allí no había nadie más que ellas dos.

El pasillo llevaba hasta el salón cocina, que era de suficientes dimensiones como para poder hacer una fiesta con todo el equipo de voleibol del instituto. Y la cocina ocupaba una pequeña parte en la esquina.

—¿Una cerveza para celebrar el éxito? — preguntó abriendo la nevera Saeko. Era una nevera plateada, con una lista de la compra y un par de abrebotellas de imán —.Aunque siempre he pensado que eres más de limonada.

Kiyoko sonrió. No era más de limonada, le daba lo mismo.

— Una cerveza está bien — dijo finalmente, para ver como Saeko tomaba dos latas de Sapporo de la nevera y las dejaba sobre aquella mesa de kotatsu sin brasas, ni estufa alguna.

Saeko se sentó a su lado y tomó su propia lata. Sonreía mientras miraba como Kiyoko tomaba la suya, despacio y de forma delicada.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer con el dinero cuando lo tengáis? — preguntó finalmente sin dejar de mirarla.

Saeko dio un sorbo de su lata, notando el suave sabor ligeramente amargo de aquella cerveza. La había probado antes y era de las más suaves del mercado. Le agradaba pensar que Saeko prefería los sabores fuertes, era confuso ver que tal vez muchas de las ideas que tenía sobre la chica eran preconcebidas por su apariencia.

—Bueno, primero tenemos que ver cómo sale y después no puedo gastar a lo grande, hay pensar bien cómo trabajamos con el dinero para que no lo descubran — afirmó sin tener que darle demasiadas vueltas. En cualquier acto ilegal la seguridad de que no les pillaran debía estar en primer lugar.

— Creía que me harías un regalo importante — rió Saeko dejando su lata sobre la mesa de nuevo y estirándose sobre el tatami.

Kiyoko también se rió. Se estiró a su lado, mirando en su dirección sin saber si lo decía al cien por cien bromeando o había algo de cierto en aquellas palabras.

— A pesar de que Tsukishima se queje también tendrás una parte — dijo Kiyoko finalmente. Había confiado plenamente en ella, pero de golpe tampoco estaba del todo segura de que fuera alguien a quien enseñarle todas las cartas — ¿Qué harás tú?

— Compraré montañas de ramen, helado y dulces para Ryunosuke — bromeó y recibió una mirada severa de Kiyoko que esperaba que le contestara seriamente —. Se deprimirá mucho si nos ve juntas.

Kiyoko frunció el ceño incrédula. Ellas dos solo se habían besado y tampoco tenía ni idea de que Tanaka tuviera ningún tipo de intenciones con respecto a ella.

— No me creo que no lo supieras — afirmó Saeko que se había puesto de costado también mirando a Kiyoko —. Desde el instituto se pasa el día pensando en si te irá bien en el trabajo, preguntándomelo cada vez que sabia que nos veíamos y dudoso de si debía o no llamarte para salir.

— No me interesa Tanaka — dijo sin más, sin darse cuenta de la ambigüedad de sus palabras, aunque rápidamente redirigió su discurso —. Tú y yo somos otra cosa, pero tampoco espero mucho en el plano romántico.

Saeko asintió y volvió a aproximarse a sus labios para besarla tal y como había hecho en el aparcamiento.

— Somos un buen equipo de todos modos ¿no crees? — preguntó cuando se separaron. Kiyoko sonrió, sí, habían mejorado el plan que los chicos tenían en mente, de que formaban un gran equipo estaba segura.


End file.
